The Silver King
by wulfenheim
Summary: By the intervention of otherworldly forces, Isley is transported to the world of Highschool DxD. There he will find that even an Abyssal One can face defeat. Parings Undecided.


The Silver King:

Chapter 1 :

Pain and sadness, those were the last thoughts and feelings Isley had before he was devoured alive. The pain he felt wasn't physical at all, it was from the fact that he would never meet Raki or Priscilla again, his little makeshift family. It was all over, he would be gone from the world.

'At least 'they' will be safe form these disgusting monsters' Were Isley's last thoughts as darkness engulfed him. The feeling of weightlessnes dawned, and he soon found himself floating amidst an endless sea of stars. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't hear or feel anything. But to witness such a sight, an endless sea of infinite colors, was beyond anything he'd seen, tasted or heard before.

'Is this the afterlife?' Isley mused to himself as he enjoyed the breathtaking view of lights and colorful dust clouds. 'Then Heaven and Hell doesn't exist?'

The last thing he saw before everything became darkness, was a massive red dragon who was looking directly at his eyes.

()

Great Red simply wasn't expecting this. A great rip had formed in the Dimensional Gap. A rip from another universe had just opened in the Dimensional Gap while he was on the verge of making an awesome mid-air flip. The rip, by itself, wasn't all that strange since things like that happen at least once a week in the Dimensional Gap, and every once in a while something would pop through. Sometimes he'd see some extre-dimensional beings just passing through then leaving. Sometimes he'd see an Eldritch abomination enter and he'd have to personally banish it so it can't cause any harm.

But what had come through the rip, was something he'd never expect to come from another Universe. A white-haired humanoid creature had been spewed out of the rip. Humanoid, because he looked very human, but had the aura of something else entirely. The aura was terrifyingly similar to those Abyssal Entities who manifested themselves from the Great Void. If that were the case, then even if all the members of all magical factions united, it still wouldn't be enough to even Scratch the entity.

Then he noticed that the aura was only similar, not identical. The main difference was the fact that this person's aura was somehow steadily being depleted. As if his energy needed to be constantly refilled by...feeding? Possibly.

'I really should just destroy this one and be done with it...but that seems a little too harsh' Great Red thought to himself, weighing in his options. But ultimately decided to put them aside first and see this person's memories.

What he saw was amazing and brutal at the same time. Apparently, this man lived in a world where humans are being slaughtered like cattle by non-humans who call themselves Yoma. So many painful memories, including the most recent.

'None of these explains how he got here in the first place...but'

()

Warmth. That was the first thing Isley felt as he began to open his eyes. His vision was still quite blurry, but he could clearly make out a hearth and the fact that he was on a bed. He was pleasantly confused with his current surroundings...

'Didn't I just die?' He mused to himself as the blurry lines of the his vision started to disappear and the world around him came into full view.

As he had expected, he was in a room of some kind. There was a fireplace, a wooden table next to it, and he was lying on a soft bed. He tried getting up, but found that his body was aching, with every miniscule movement hurting to point that even he, Isley the Silver King of the North, would wince at.

Isley also noticed that his body was apparently wrapped in bandages, and that he could still feel the fresh wounds from inside.

'It seems my Yoki is still too weak right now' Isley thought to himself as he tried to relax under the covers and bandages. '...But where am I?'

"Look whose finally awake" A jolly sounding voice said from beside Isley, who was too injured to even turn his body to see who was talking. He could hear the footsteps circling the bed. Apparently this person is trying to see him face-to-face. "It's not everyday the Great Red asks favours from me"

'Great Red?...Wait...that Dragon wasn't from a dream?' Isley thought, shocked at the prospect of a real dragon.

"You were near death when he found you" The voice said again as the footsteps ceased. He could now hear the clear sound of a chair being dragged in place. "...He also told me that he had to give you a tiny amount of his pwoer in order to keep you alive. What really bothers me is the fact that Great Red, the most powerful being that exists, would even care about saving a creature like you, even if you're from another Universe or whatever"

'...What?'

"Oh that's right, you were unconscious the whole time" The voice said again, sounding distinctly like an irritated human female. "...Then the Lizard just drops you here because I owe him something...Damn that Lizard!"

"Woman...I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about" Isley finally said after hearing enough ramblings from the woman. The girl simply wasn't making any sense. In fact he could understand more from Priscilla just from her short phrases, but this woman was simply different. "Please speak some sense or, if that's not possible, just please speak slower so I may understand you"

Said woman was currently shocked. No one, not a single entity, had spoken to her like that in over 500 years. Even satan-level beings wouldn't address her in such a way. But then it's to be expected since this man had no idea who she was in the first place. This thought alone infuriated her to no end, but also brought some feeling of relief.

"My name's Serena" She spoke much clearer this time. "Now allow me to explain from the top since we both know you're not human"

Isley could only give a small smirk at that last statement. He knew that Serena knew he wasn't human, and he could also tell that she wasn't human from the fact that he didn't even smell like one.

"Please speak" He said.

()

'Well this is all wonderful' Isley silently mused as the woman, Serena, finally stopped speaking. What she was speaking about, was something that was only slightly strange to Isley, who had already seen many things. First, was the fact that he wasn't even on the same world anymore. As to how that happened, he had no idea and wished to leave it that way to avoid further headache. Second, was the fact that this world certainly sounded way more dangerous than the last one. Gods, Dragons, Devils and the list goes on. So many non-humans in one world. Thirdly, was the fact that he was saved by a Dragon, and that Serena, another Dragon, was taking care of him at the moment. 'I get killed, then I get sent to another world where I will certainly get killed...how cruel...and I can't even see them again'

"Is it possible for you to kill me?" Isley asked coldly, making Serena raise an eyebrow at his strange request. "I have nothing to live for in this world. There is nothing for me here, and my presence is probably just a mere coincidence"

"...How pathetic..." Serena said, staring intently at Isley in order to see some sort of physical response, but there was nothing. "You've been given a new chance by a being who's higher than the both of us. Don't you see? Use all the logic you have in that brain, do people get sent to other universes after death? No they don't, so I believe that there's a reason why you're here, but you're just trying to negate that reason-"

"As we both know I am noth human. But what you don't know is the fact that I need to feed on humans in order to survive" Isley said in a cold and somehow sad voice. "Back then, the only reason I stopped eating humans was because I became a friend to one, and I was content with watching him grow with a girl whom I consider my daughter. Here, there is nothing to hold me back, and plenty of things that would kill me. So tell me: What should I do?"

"The only one who can answer that question is you" Serena answered. "If you can't find the answer, then no one can"

"...You said you're a powerful being among the non-humans here correct?" Isley suddenly said, quickly diverting the topic. "...Fight me and gauge my strength.."

"...But you're still injured badly..." Serena said, finally standing up from her seat. "...Hurting an injured being is a complete dishonor"

"..."

Isley said nothing as he started focusing his Yoki into his wounds, which started closing up as soon as he focused. Serena said nothing; just watching with interest as the silver-haired man started using some strange energies to heal himself. He felt good after releasing such Yoki, however miniscule it was. It felt sort of refreshing to be able to move around freely again, but then he felt something was wrong. It was so wrong, that even Serena felt it as well. Isley had a face of confusion, while Serena had a face that held much fascination at what she had apparently felt or seen. Isley saw her face and asked...

"From your reaction, I'm assuming you felt it as well" Isley said as he started removing the bandages around his body and throwing them on the floor. "Can you please share whatever that was?"

"...It would seem that the Great Red might've injected more energy into your body than what you needed, thus it merged with the current energy in your body" Serena said in a "As a matter of fact" tone. Since Isley didn't have sufficient knowledge on magic and dragons, he had no choice but to simply accept the answer. Serena saw his reaction and decided to elaborate. "Great Red is the strongest being that exists here PERIOD. The fact that you have a small portion of his powers integrated into your system means that, whatever your powers were before, you're much more powerful now"

"...I simply have to meet this Great Red in person..." Isley said with a slight chuckle as he resumed channelling his strange new Yoki. 'It feels kind of wierd now'

"...Do you seriously still want to fight?..." Serena said sheepishly as she started walking towards the hearth.

"...I need to gauge my strength against a powerful being of this world..." Isley stated coldly. "...If I fail to land a single hit on you then it means I'm not strong enough to defend myself against the beings in this world..."

"...But I'm probably, not bragging here, on Satan-level power, still not bragging. I don't want to kill you and risk the wrath of Great Red..." Serena said, shivering at the thought of ticking the Strongest Being in existence.

"...I care not if you're a god or a human, just fight me and gauge my strength..." Isley said with annoyance in his voice. This woman was quite irritating, or was it because all women were like this and Priscilla was just different. Seeing as she was about to try and refuse again, Isley resorted to another tactic. "...Please?"

"...Fine"

() 30 MINUTES LATER: (A.N : I'd say Serena is on par with Azazel in Magical prowess)

The fight was rather surprising to the say the least. At first, Serena held back a lot of her power in fear of crushing Isley with it. Then she realized that Isley was simply...TOO. DAMN. FAST. His movements were so quick that even she, a very pwoerful dragon, was having trouble tracking and Isley didn't even look fatigued from his high-speed movement. Then there was his ability to turn his arms into a wide array of weapons. He would use some sort of bow, then a battleaxe. and then a lance. By this time, Serena had to use almost 20% of her power, which she never had to use before due to the lack of strong enemies. She also noticed that Isley had, quite literaly, monstrous strength. He was able to block her attacks without being crushed, though there would still be some minor damage, but said damage would be quickly negated by his terrifying regenerative abilities. Overall, she'd put him on High-Class devil range, bordering on Ultimate-class. She had landed a lucky punch to his face, causing him to jump back and loose his footing in the process.

'This must be his limit' Serena quietly remarked as she watched Isley struggle slightly to get back on his feet. 'Still...he's quite powerful for someone who doesn't rely on magical attacks, but that would be his achilles heel'

She was about to stop the fight when Isley disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of her, his fist clenched and ready for a punch. From her instinct, Serena threw an uppercut which hit Isley square on the jaw, sending him high up in the air. Serena silently reprimanded herself for what she did, but then she sighed when Isley's aura was still alright. He landed a few maters from her, forming a small crater on the snowy ground. (Yes, they're fighting in a snowy place) Serena was seriously about to stop the fight when Isley just said:

"Is it possble for me to use my full power?" He said. Serena, though she was against the idea of fighting further, just agreed.

What happened next was so damn fast that even Serena didn't realise what was going on until it happened. One moment he was laying on the cold ground, all battered up, then a giant hoof almost tramples her. Keyword being : Almost.

Dust was covering most of the battlefield, and all she could make-out was a massive horse-like creature approaching her.

She had to move quickly again, this time using 30% of her power, in order to avoid a massive organic arrow that was shot by Isley. The arrow was quite powerful, being able to destroy a huge piece of earth without having magical quantities was quite a feat. Then she was barely able to move out of the way of several other organic arrows flying straight at her. By the current situation, she'd say Isley had just jumped to Ultimate-Class with whatever it was he did. Plus her vision was being obscured by all the dust Isley's arrows would create.

Serena had enough of this. She was at a disadvantage due to the fact that Dragons, no matter how powerful, had poor eyesights. So she summoned a single wing from her back, and flapped it with so much power that the dust dissipated immediately.

When the dust had settled, Isley's true from was revealed.

A towering 15 meter tall centaur now stood in place of the white-haired man from earlier. The skin was jet-black, the eyes were blue and it had some strange useless looking wings on its back.

"So this is your true form?" Serena asked, curious as to why Isley would bother trying to look human.

"**Your assumption is correct**" Isley answered, aiming another batch of organic arrows at Serena. "**This is my true form**"

Isley fired the volley of massive arrows, prompting Serena to summon a shield to deflect them all. It was in this moment that Isley's weakness was found.

"Magic" Serena muttered before summoning a huge fireball and throwing it at Isley, who was too surprised to dodge the attack. There was a massive explosion, but Serena knew that, despite Isley's handicap, he was much more resilient than that. She was proven right when the smoke from the explosion had dissipated and revealed Isley still standing and quite unharmed.

"**So that was magic?**" Isley said with a bit of shock mixed in his voice. He never thought that was possible until now. "**What a troublesome skill"**

"Let us continue" Serena said with a small grin, she was actually beginning to enjoy this fight. She then unleashed 50% of her power. "...This is fun"

() 2 HOURS LATER:

Serena was seriously panting. She had been victorious in the fight. Isley lay defeated in the middle of a huge crater, he was conscious but clearly fatigued. Serena had to admit, Isley was very powerful. As he was the only being who ever forced her to use 70% of her power, but he was already very tired by that time and was easily defeated. Gauging his power, Serena would say that he was strong enough to be on par with a 5 winged angel, which meant that he shouldn't encounter many problems if he goes alone outside.

But seriously, if she had no magical attacks, she was sure that Isley would've defeated her. And that was his only weakness. Isley relied only on physical attacks with insane kinetic energy.

"Hey!" She called out to him, but saw that he couldn't move. "I'd say you're quite strong"

"...Did I land a single hit on you?"

"...3 times actually..."

AND CUT!

I know that Isley's not a very powerful character, and that's the beauty of it. Using overpowered characters like Priscilla would make the story boring. Not sure If I Should focus on this story though. If you don't know what Isley looks like just go to google and search for "Isley".


End file.
